Wedding Day
by A Certain Girl
Summary: The title says it all. Prequel to A Certain Married Life :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru series.**

* * *

She had always dreamed of this day. The biggest day of a girl's life: The day that any girl must have dreamed of at least once, the day that she would announce her love to the world, the day that she would make other girls envious.

Her wedding day.

Not only was she getting married, she was also going to marry the most wonderful, beautiful girl on this whole planet, Misaka Mikoto. She had always hoped this day to come, but to be honest, she felt anxious more than happy.

"Is this what people call pre-marriage syndrome? ", she thought to herself.

Normally, people worried about things like "Is he the right guy?" or "Am I making the right decision?" But not Kuroko. She would never have a single doubt about her onee-sama, instead, she doubted herself. Is she worthy for the level 5, will Mikoto be happy staying beside her forever, can she be a good wife for the Ace, etc. She had always had self-confidence, but…..

Her thought was suddenly cut off by the vibration of her phone, a familiar name appeared on the scene.

"What's the matter, Uiharu?"

"Shirai-san, don't tell me that you forgot such an important day! You have to try the wedding dress beforehand! If you don't hurry now, you will be late!"

"Damn, I totally forgot about it!" She cursed.

"I'll be right there" She said as she teleported.

_I don't understand why I have to come all the way there and try it._ She had told Uiharu and Saten-san that they could just try it at her home but for some particular reasons that they wouldn't let her know, she had to come there.

"Here….I…..am…" She panted. She didn't walk but teleport so much can still wear her out.

"Shirai-san, finally!" Saten exclaimed dramatically.

"Why is it so important that I have to come here at all costs?" Kuroko said tiredly.

"Why, you ask? Because you have to see it first, otherwise you will faint on that day, and it is not good at all if you do" Uiharu said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Faint? What are you talking about?" She asked puzzledly.

Right at the moment, her eyes widened, her mouth gasped for air. Mikoto was standing right in front of her eyes, wearing a white tuxedo, hair tied behind her head into a pony tail with a small hair band.

Blood exploded out of her nostrils, and she fainted.

"This is exactly the reason why…" Saten and Uiharu looked at her and smiled nervously.

* * *

That day has finally come. A white limo stopped in front of a huge church. Kuroko, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, stepped out of the limo. Next to her, crossing her arm was her father, a 'look-kinda-strict' father. The door of the church was slowly opened and they walked along the aisle. Kuroko stiffened at every move she made. She hung her head down, as if she feared to look up. She took a deep breath to encourage herself. She finally looked up, startled at her love's smile. That kind smile, the smile that said "It'll all work out", the smile that can always put her at ease, the smile that made her fall in love with the level 5. Her father gave her hand into the electromaster's. The teleporter's hand which was a little wet due to the anxiety, was now intertwining with the level 5's soft hands.

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Mikoto answered calmly.

"I will" Kuroko was now fearless. With the electromaster standing next to her, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I, Misaka Mikoto take thee Shirai Kuroko to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth"

"I, Shirai Kuroko take thee Misaka Mikoto to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth"

Mikoto gently put the silver gold ring on her, and Kuroko did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", the priest said and looked at the older girl "You may kiss the bride"

Mikoto smiled and gently planted her lips on Kuroko's. The level 4 could taste the sweetness of her love's lips, and also the salty taste of her happiness tears.

"I love you", they said in sync, both surprised but then laughed happily together.

Everybody around them cheered. Saten and Uiharu clapped their hands loudly. The fathers were crying, hugging each other and shouted "I can't believe it, my daughter has finally grown up and ready to live on her own. She's gonna left her old father alone!". The mothers were talking to each other "I'm happy that she's got married, even though I don't know she swings that way". Accelerator just tsked with Last Order and WORST holding the bouquet that they caught from Kuroko happily beside. Index couldn't take her eyes off the food and Touma had to restrain her from eating all of it. Konori stood talking to Kongou's group and Nunotaba, along with Febrie and Janie, who had come back for a few days to attend the wedding. Kiyama and her students were also there.

(There were also some fan girls crying at the background, but nobody minded them)

* * *

The white limo this time stopped in front of a house. The house wasn't very big, but looked really cosy and beautiful. Mikoto stepped out of the limo, carrying Kuroko, bridal style of course.

Kuroko opened the door for the electromaster since her hands were busy at that time. The level 5 carried her into the bedroom and put her down. Kuroko then hold her head and they kissed passionately.

At that moment, they were the only thing in each other's eyes.

At that moment, everything else didn't matter anymore.

At that moment, they had got everything in this world.

The door slowly closed behind them.

And that's the beginning of their love life.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest fic I've ever written *^o^* The first 1K-word fanfic!*applause* I copied the vow on the Internet so I don't know if it's right or not :P I also don't know how wedding in Japan differs from my place :P**


End file.
